fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyougi Kaishi
Kyougi Kaishi (競技 開始 Kyougi Kaishi) is a game maker enthusiast and is always coming up with new game ideas with the use of his magic. Appearance Kyougi is a fairly tall and slim man with black hair that goes into a swirl along the sides of his thin face. He wears a black fedora with a thick yellow stripe running across the sides of the cone. He also wears a comfortable all-black suit with thick black boots and a yellow long sleeved polo with a black necktie underneath, making him look like a combination of a mafia boss and a buisness man, neither of which he actually is and he sometimes jokes about that. Personality Generally, Kyougi is a calm and collected individual who is able to assess situations calmly in order to best determine what to do. He enjoys making new games or competition rules just to see other people compete under those rules or conditions as well as jokes. His first priority is fairness for all parties. Although he is normally calm and relaxed, he gets infuriated when there's somebody who just disregards the rules laid out or when somebody makes a game that's unfair. History Relationships Equipment Trasformare: '''Kyougi's best weapon which is a revolving pistol with a 10 round cylinder, each cylinder hole strangely having a number on each one. By moving the cylinder, the gun will transform based on what number hole is aligned with the barrel. Each mode has it's own attacks. *#1 Dibase: The default form of the gun, it fires normal bullets. *#2 Esplosione: When it goes into this mode, it becomes dark red in color and is slightly more bulky. This form is able to fire thick bullets that explode on impact, causing more area damage. *#3 Supersonico: This mode which transforms the gun into a small machine gun allows Kyougi to fire several bullets at supersonic speed. *#4 Congelare: The gun becomes light blue in color. The magic bullets that come from this gun cannot pierce through a defense like normal bullets but instead releases an area freezing effect used to immobilize foes. *#5 Tornado: In this form, the gun's barrel becomes longer and slightly wider and is green in color. As the name would suggest, in this mode, it doesn't fire bullets but mini tornados at foes. *#6 Fulmini: In this mode, the gun becomes a yellow colored assault rifle. It is used to shoot lightning bolts or bursts at the enemy. *#7 Succursale: In this mode, Kyougi fires energy blasts at foes that divides itself in a "tree diagram"-like fashion thus creating a widespread attack that is difficult to avoid. *#8 Vuoto: This is a bit different than the others, when Kyougi pulls the trigger in this mode, it acts like a vacuum to medium and long range magic attacks before they are fired back or in a different direction. *#9 Fucile di Precisione: In this mode, the gun becomes a long range sniper rifle capable of firing barrel width energy beams from a far distance. *#10 Ultimo: 'This is the gun's most powerful form. However, it has never been seen before by anyone else except Kyougi and it's appearance and abilities are a mystery. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities '''Percentage Magic: '''This magic allows Kyougi to lower or raise the probability of an event happening. For example, he can lower the chance that an enemy's attack being able to hit him or in another example, raise the probability of walking through the wall. (It is scientifically proven that it could happen but an extremely low chance) '''Choice Magic: '''It is a strange caster magic which is which in a sense is a branch of Script Magic that forces the target to select an action from a list of two or three options which the user chooses beforehand that appear before the target within their mind. If the target does not choose, they will suffer mental damage starting with increasingly unbearable headaches even for the strongest of people as it will always increase to above the victim's pain tolerance. Once the victim chooses one of the options, his/her body will automatically carry out the choice. '''Jutsu Shiki: '''A form of letter magic which Kyougi uses to create the rules of his games. Due to the fact it takes much time to prepare, he usually makes these beforehand and seals them into cards. '''Card Magic: '''Besides for attacks, Kyougi mainly uses cards that can seal his Jutsu Shiki sets so he can activate it immediately. *'Game Card: '''This is what Kyougi calls the cards that he seals his game rule Jutsu Shikis into. Upon activating it, the card will release the Jutsu Shiki into the target area. '''Terrain Effect Magic: '''Kyougi uses this magic to change the area's terrain for different events. Trivia *I based his image off of Reborn's adult form in Katekyo Hitman Reborn *I based Kyougi's concept from Denpa Kyoushi, Problem Children are Coming from Another World Aren't They?, and my own weird thoughts. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Gun User Category:Card Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Character Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User